esoteric_sciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Mystic Visions
A Reminder from the Guardian Angel Every time I have received a vision of universal truth it has been utterly beyond my capacity to record or relate to another. To reduce it to the word "purpose" feels useless at best and almost blasphemous at worst. When I attempt to put it into sentences they end up upon subsequent re-reading unable to evoke the spirit I originally put into their writing. The closest that I have ever come to illustrating such a vision was the following recording of a vision which took the form of a dream. This vision occurred on the night of November 5, 2018: "I dreamt a vision that felt more real than reality itself. I was at home drifting in pleasant feelings gained from entry into the arhat state wherein thought, emotion and cognition are neither forced nor ignored. One day a group of orientals came to me from the far east and took me to where I belong - a sacred and peaceful temple of the mysteries. Here I desired nothing and so wanted for nothing. When the people from the nearby villages came to me I was able to counsel and aid them with little or no effort and in so doing changed the whole world for the better, now and into the future. I benevolently ruled over humanity as I accepted my evolution into an organism vast and splendid beyond even my own vivid imagination. I was almost worshipped, but in truth cared not for this adoration in itself, nor sought it actively. In totally letting go and dwelling within deity, I had secured everything that I needed for the past, present and future. "When I was led, I followed gratefully and graciously. When I was leading others fell effortlessly into alignment with the Law. It was a pervasively heavenly experience just to live - even knowing that in truth all was a dream could not stop the positivity I felt. I looked upon my previously held human notions of good and evil as if they rested upon a crude and two-dimensional plane, with no essential substance, and knew that I had achieved the peak of human evolution as had been intended from the beginning. This achievement was my own, contained within myself, and for myself. "I spoke with and aided other beings in their own times, and when their material vessels ended in death through nature or violence I saw their souls leave their bodies as little points of joyous white light which burst forth from them. I saw the world end blissfully under fire and darkness and entered a transport heading for another dimension of reality with a sense of ever-intensifying excitement as I flew into the Sun and the void behind it. It was then that I awoke." Even as I write this, the memories stand within my mind as vividly as the strongest of my waking memories, if not stronger. I have never before or since had the same kind of impression thrust upon me and life has not been the same again. The Journey to Beauty Triumphant This vision was waking, but came to me in a sleep-deprived state which had lasted for several days, while I was engaged in mapping as best I could the alchemical equations and universal symbols of creation itself. I was in the process of the Philosophus grade trial, which was to unlock the Vision of Beauty Triumphant and grant me passage into the Adeptus Minor grade. It is best that I simply detail what occurred to me upon the night of August 6, 2019, in the early hours of the morning. "Trismegistus was before me. He stood in space high above the Earth, bedecked in robes of purple and black, dotted with countless stars, mirroring those which shone in the distance all around in the void. In one hand the magus held a staff of unknown material, and the other hand held a metal ring from which dangled a single key. As this ring descended from palm and closed fingers, one digit remained erect and straight, the index as it was placed across the magician's closed lips. He stood in the distance, a slight smile playing upon his face, which was knowing and watchful in its gaze. "Dressed in my own garb - my black, mid-length winter coat with its collar upturned, a scarf of red chequered black, and my blazing Sun emblem, I took up my ceremonial staff, painted artfully with the sigils of the serpent and flame, with pentagrams in the colours of red, white and black. The instrument felt somewhat reassuring in my right hand, and its golden painted dragon's head bobbed as I started to walk. My shoes fell with each step upon a bridge of invisible starlight, un-arching and of moderate breadth whose edges sparkled with scintillating rainbow hues and ribbons of silver. "The pace of my advancement was slow and steady, to hold contained the waves of terror and wonder which originated within my own soul. Looking to the right, I saw the Sun, immense and blinding in its light. Other planets hung suspended in space, ancient and brooding. Looking down and slightly to the left, I saw the Earth, darkened with night but covered in places by the twinkling lights of cities. In these great creatures of light and sound, the humanity which I left beneath me slept or otherwise slumbered in isolation from reality. "Spiralling like a staircase of odd proportion and impossible plausibility, down to the planet's atmosphere was a set of giant geometric squares arranged in pairs. With each pair, the two identical shapes were separated only by a thin gap of space.through which I knew I had carefully slipped on my ascent in order to find myself where I now trod. Nothing made sense to me, and yet still I walked on, towards the magician and his key."